Free
by Amy Katharine Xx
Summary: When Regina is offered the chance to be free from her abusive life she takes it, even if it means befriending a common thief, his son, and living far differently from the royalty she was bought up with. Its a journey to her happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**Free- An OutlawQueen AU set in the real world.**

 **A/N: Mention of domestic abuse. Regina's character will become more like her sassy self as the fanfiction progresses. Hope you like it my new story 'Free.' I am only 14 so any constructive criticism would really help. Thanks!-Amy xoxo**

Chapter 1

He stood outside the house, all lights were off. Even the street was dark, only lit by the faint flickering of a streetlamp a few houses down. He took a deep breath and examined the door one last time. With an unfolded paper clip clenched in his palm the man waked up to the wooden handle and pried away at the lock.

 _It's all about the tumblers_ , Robin told himself and it didn't take long before the satisfying 'click' indicated he had succeeded. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the empty house, searching for valuables he could steal. He teetered into the front room even though he knew the house was empty. His eyes trailed over to the desk and pulled open the top draw and his eyes widened. Watches. All different designer watches.

 _Yes,_ he thought to himself, _I can sell these. I won't let Roland go another birthday without a present._ The man had told himself he was stealing not for his benefit but for his sons. Stealing from the rich to give to the poor. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but what was worse was the fact that his son could receive a better gift from his next door neighbour this year than his own father. Robin didn't even know whether had fits the criteria of being a father any more. He works all day in some shitty pub trying to scrape tips to provide for his 5 year old son. Roland spends his after schools at the next door neighbors who probably take care of him out of pity, but who wouldn't fall in love with his sons little dimples and brown curls. Robin knows he doesn't spend enough time with Roland- only really seeing him at night to tuck him in and read him a fairy-tale, before he's out the house looking for things to thieve and house to rob. Once before he saw his father sneak out of the house and in the morning told him:

"Daddy, I saw you leave the house last night." Robin nearly spat his coffee out of his mouth, but his son carried on to ease his worries,

"You were saving a princess, I saw you. You had a hood and a sword." Robin smiled at how proud his son looked. The 'hood' he was referring to was a balaclava and the 'sword' was a baseball bat. Robin bent down to his sons height,

"You are such a clever little boy."

"Well, where is she?"

"She was waiting for a different prince, my boy."

"I think you're the best Prince, daddy." And Robin smiled at his son who was filled with so much hope, oblivious to real life, and how his father was nothing like a prince in the story, but the common thief.

Robin had been watching this particular house (or should I say mansion) owners for a few weeks now, knowing they would have the best riches, knowing they wouldn't miss them. It belonged to Leopold Blanchard, mayor of the town, who had a reputation of owning prized possessions: watches, suits and even his new wife was known as the fairest of them all. Robin had never seen Regina before but now, being in her house, he couldn't take his eyes off the family portrait that hung above the fireplace. Leopold with his arms around two woman. If it wasn't for the 'Mayoress' badge Robin wouldn't have been able to tell which was the wife and which was the daughter for they looked only years apart. Both of them were truly beautiful, with fair skin and jet black hair but his eyes stayed glued on Regina, the only one who wasn't smiling. Looking deeper around the room he noticed that Regina wasn't smiling in any of the photos. _She doesn't appreciate what she has_ , Robin thought confirming his thoughts against the wealthy. Shaking away his thoughts he headed back to the door, but the sound of rattling keys made him jump back.

 _Shit, this can't be happening._

Robin retreated back into the front room and further into the house into a room he figured was the kitchen. The door opened just as Robin's shadow was out of sight.

* * *

Regina watched her husband fiddle with his keys, and wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep warm on this cold night. The street lamps were flickering and she had mentioned to Leo about fixing them for safety, but his response was: "You don't know what you're talking about, woman. I know how to run this town, you have nothing to do with it." Apparently being 'nothing' still means you have to be dragged along to business meals, and sit there saying your thoughts on how to improve their town. That's where they had just come from tonight. The business deal hadn't been a success. Leo was hoping to do something with Mayor Minus which Regina didn't bother to remember, so when questions we directed at her she simply said her own ideas. She realized that was the wrong move and instantly regretted it. Now she would rather be standing in the cold dark street than having to spend the evening with a stressed, angry and overly drunk Leo. The door finally opened and Regina hesitated before she stepped inside and instantly embraced the warmth. She turned the lights on,

"Ah you stupid girl, stop blinding me." Slurred out Leo and Regina ignored him and slouched down on the sofa, kicking off her heels. She started to massage her own feet. She was in for another long night of Leo complaining that she was only goes to business meals for Leo to show her off like a piece of jewelry. But Regina doesn't mind the complaining. Words don't hurt her much now, not now she knows there could be much more pain inflicted than a few insults. Leopold joined her on the couch and started to run his hand up her leg to where her dress ended. Regina shivered at his touch and picked his hand off,

"No, Leo, no." She said and stood up, turning her face away from his creepy seductive smile. She watched that smile turn into a frown as he yanked her arm, slapping her ass as she was pulled next to him again and began to rub her thigh and she squirmed in discomfort.

"Yes. You let me loose that business deal tonight, you need to get back in my good books young lady." He said, his voice sounding like a threat. She tried to pull herself away from the couch but her wrist was trapped in his hand.

"It wasn't my fault you shouted at Minus." She said nervously, her voice small but Leo still heard it. He angled his body so he was looking down at Regina and he shadowed over her. Leopold was far larger than his wife's petite figure and when he grabbed her waist with his hand and tightened his grasp there was no hope of Regina being able to escape.

"You shouldn't have been talking to his son. Don't think I dint see you two talking, I see everything; When are you going to get it into your head. You. Are. Mine." He spat, his face getting closer to Regina's. She tried not to breath in his whiskey breath and as he pressed his lips against hers she tried to scream. But there was no use, his tongue was already down her throat and she closed her eyes, her eyelids acting as flood barriers for if they were to open too many tears would escape. Reluctantly she gave up, letting Leo take control. Again.

* * *

Robin wasn't paying attention to the couple's conversation. He was searching the room for an escape route, but he was at a dead end. The only way out was the way he came in.

 _Shit, Robin._

He peered around the door to see if the mayor and his wife were still there. He had to hold a gasp as he saw a half-naked large man thrusting his hips down on his wife. He could hear them moaning together and was about to turn around to give them privacy when he listened closer. Those weren't moans of pleasure, or moans of heat and lust. Those were moans of pain. He peered his head further around the door and then light was reflecting on the face beneath the mayor. He recognised the face from the portrait: Regina. As he examined her face closer the light showed him the tear stains on her face and the discomforting expression. Robin's eyes widened and as Leo started to thrust more vigorously, Regina confirmed his horrible conclusion,

"Leo, pl-please stop." Robin found his fists clenching together and anger rising inside of him. Leo had his back to him and Robin was sure he wasn't going to be paying attention to him any time soon and Regina once again had her eyes closed. Robin let the hatred take control of his body and he stormed in the room and picked up a nearby candle stick that sat on the desk. He smashed it down on the monsters head and saw his body go limp. Robin dropped the candle stick and it hit the wooden floor boards with a thud. He pulled Leo's body off the sofa and carelessly through him down next to the candle stick. Then reality caught up with him when he saw Regina- eyes still closed- shaking. Her purple pencil dress was hiked up high on her thighs and mascara was running, staining her cheeks black so the blue bruises are almost unseen. Robin turned away, not knowing what to do other than grab a blanket and pass it over to the vulnerable, beautiful woman curled up in a ball on the couch. Her eyes opened and the pools of despair just stared at the blanket. Robin teetered towards her and bent down to her height. He didn't look at her body, or her breasts, he didn't want to feel like another man taking advantage of her. Instead her looked into her eyes and just saw darkness. She had no love, no hope, and no happiness. He wrapped the blanket around her, covering the bruises and she didn't react. Robin stood up and had no clue what to do next. He wanted to ask whether she was okay, but that would be a stupid question. He wanted to say everything will be okay- stupid again.

 _Think, Robin, think. There is a beautiful, young, vulnerable woman who has just be abused for the I don't want to kno_ w _time what do I do?_

He looked back at Regina who had embraced the blanket and buried her head in it. He could her soft whimpers and he looked down at Leopold who was still on the floor. Disgust rose in his throat.

 _How could this man do such a thing?_ The answer was clear, _He isn't a man. He's a monster. I hope he dies…_

Robin's thoughts came to an abrupt stop as his eyes trailed to where he had stricken Leo. Blood. His head was bleeding, painting the floorboards red.

"Oh shit!" said Robin a bit louder than he intended and touched Leopold's neck. No pulse.

"Shit!" Robin said again.

* * *

Regina lifted her head out from the blanket, a bit queasy from her own carbon dioxide that she had been breathing in. Reality hit her like a tidal wave.

 _There is a man in my front room,_ she thought as she looked at the man standing a few feet away. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with ripped jeans and his broad shoulders stopped her from seeing anything past him. Then he ducked down and Regina saw it: Blood. Pooling out of her husband's neck.

 _There is a murderer in in front room,_ she said to herself, heart pounding. She began to feel queasy again and closed her eyes. Images replayed painfully in her brain.

The meal, Minus' son, Leo shouting, the usual. Then Leo stopped. He fell onto the floor. And a man. A man with green eyes and a distinct smell of outside…like the forest. He stared at her with pity and something else in his eyes and wrapped a blanket around her. The vision ended and her eye sight adjusted to the stranger pacing up and down the room, cursing to the floor and sweat running down his forehead. Regina didn't know what to see this man as:

A thief who broke into her house. A murderer who killed her husband. Or a savior who just rescued her from the beast.

Robin turned around and saw that Regina was sitting upright on the couch. Colour had returned to her face and she had wiped the tears off her cheeks and pulled her hiked dress back to her knees. He stared at her-not trying to intimidate her but to really see her-and gave her a weak wave. She replied with a weak smile. Robin cleared his throat.

"Um, how are you?" He asked and Regina felt her stomach jump at his British accent. She weighed up in her mind how to answer the question. She didn't want to act like a victim, she had spent her life knowing how to put on a face and push emotions aside. Yes, she was hurt but she was used to it. 4 years of being married to Leo, Regina could say she was used to being used. She didn't want to cry any more in front of a man who already pities her. Instead she said what her heart wanted her to say, and she hadn't spoken from the heart in a very long time. Regina took a deep breath and looked up at the British thief,

"I'm free."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Thank you all so much for the kind reviews, it means a lot! This chapter is mainly about setting up the story and plot and I'm looking forward to hearing more feedback about this chapter and the ones to come. Thanks again, Amy xoxo**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but the plot is completely mine. ;)**

 **Chapter Two**

 _Free,_ her choice of phrase echoed in Robin's mind. Does this mean he's in the clear? She isn't mad at him? Well, of course she would be mad at him, he's just murdered a man in her house, but a man she despises. Does that make it okay? Robin thinks back to the fairy tales he reads with Roland. The Princes never kill the bad guys. The princes offer them mercy and then put them in a cell, or the bad guys 'conveniently' end up killing themselves in the process of trying to be bad.

 _Maybe I shouldn't have hit him on the head. Maybe I should've just punched him and asked what the hell he thought he was doing. Maybe if I had done that I wouldn't be in this mess. I would be the Prince and…_

But he remembered that he's not a Prince, this isn't a fairy tale. This is the screwed up real world and there isn't any magic to bring back the dead so what's done is done. What's dead is dead. Leopold Blanchard is dead.

"I can't get my head around this." Said Robin to himself trying to make it seem more real. Regina watched him, not knowing what to do. She cleared her throat and stood up, her thighs feeling bruised and her legs shaking. Robin instantly went to her side and helped her get her balance. She looked up gratefully,

"I'm going to take a shower and um,"

Robin stared at her like she had said something insane,

"A shower? You can't wash yourself, you can't wash away the evidence of…"

"Yes I can. I'm certainly not just sitting here feeling like some used toy. I need to have a shower." She said emphasizing on the word need. Robin let Regina limp past him and up the stairs and he watched her until the bathroom door had closed and the running water started. Robin put his hands together and sat down on the sofa, still warm from where Regina had been curled up. He put his hands in his head and started to cry.

* * *

Robin was never a tough boy at school, but he had always been clever. He instantly befriended John Little at school who was-unlike his name-the biggest boy in their year. With John's build and emotionless, hard face, and Robin's skills and charms, the two boys made the perfect team for many things: Being late for school; sneaking into places they shouldn't; avoiding bullies; and when they reached 15 years of age they made the perfect pair to rob places. John was the one who convinced Robin to start breaking into houses, both of their families needed the money and they told themselves they were stealing from those who were far wealthier. Both boys hated the rich. They thought they didn't appreciate what they had and they were right. Robin and John never got caught because they stole things they thought the owners wouldn't miss. Which was true. There were never any complaints of a break-in or stolen valuables and the two thieves found themselves the best in the business. They were approached by many, many gang leaders but they turned down all the offers, because Robin saw himself not as a thief, but as a provider for his family. He saw himself with no sins or selfish acts on his shoulders. Until tonight, where Robin had killed a man, and that was a weight he could never push off.

* * *

Regina let the shower water run down her face and intertwine with her escaping tears. Inside she was kicking herself for crying. Over the years she had built a wall around her emotions, trying to protect herself from feeling the pain, the sadness, the depression that came in the package of her marriage to Leo. She knew what she was signed up for, then again it wasn't her who signed her up. Why would she have wanted to marry a man twice her age? It was her mother's doing. Cora Mills, a woman who always got what she wanted, and what she wanted was the 'best' for her daughter. Regina had tried to tell her mother she wasn't interested in becoming the mayor's wife, nor was she interested in his money but her response was:

"Regina, darling, you don't know what you want, but I do, and I know best."

"But mother, I don't want to marry Leopold. I don't love him," Regina pleaded, her last attempt before she was due down the aisle, dressed in white (which wasn't her colour) and vow to a man she despised that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

"Thank goodness for that. Love is a weakness, child. But money. Money gives you power, and with power you can get everything you've ever dreamed."

"Mother, please. You and I don't dream the same things. I don't want power." Regina could hear herself-she sounded like a desperate child, her mother always brought a different side out of her.

"Silly girl, of course you want power. Now walk down that aisle like a queen and make your vows." Cora said with a tone that had intimidated Regina ever since she was little, a voice that meant ' _if you don't do what I say I will punish you.'_ And as Regina turned the shower handle to the left and bringing the water to a drizzle, she thought to herself at least she had kept her promises. Till death do us part.

She got out of the shower and stared at her reflection. Her cheeks had more colour on them and her eyes were back to being dark brown orbs instead of black with fear. She brushed through her hair and let it stay down to cover the blue bruises on her shoulders. On her breasts were completely different shades, from green, to purple to black, like a paint pallet. Each one reminding her of each time. Regina sighed at what she saw. 4 years ago she would've seen a young, elegant woman with a figure of a model and a smile of an angel. That smile was long gone, thrown away with her happiness and dreams and her youth. But as Regina remembered the previous events the corner of her mouth twitched. The idea of being able to go out again. The prospect of being free almost curved her red lips into a smile. She saw under the bruises where her old, sassy self was hidden and remembered what it was like before. Could she actually have that again?

The stop of the water was in sync with the stop of Robin's tears and he stood up, waiting for Regina to come down the stairs again. As she did, he realised how different she looked. Her hair was in a damp messy bun and the ripped dress had been replaced by leather leggings and a baggy jumper with 'Harvard' written on the front. But the biggest difference was how she looked almost _happy._ Robin had to blink twice to make sure he wasn't mistaken at the fact that there was a smile on her face. _A smile._ An elusive smile that could light up the darkest souls. It even brightened the mood in the room they were currently standing in, until Regina broke the silence,

"So, um, what's your plan, thief."

Robin was shocked at what she had just said, but he could tell by her tone that she was trying to sound intimidating, and he saw under the hatred in her voice and heard the sound of a woman trying to regain some dignity.

"Robin." He said in a small whisper, he didn't expect to sound so shy.

"What?"

"My name, its Robin, and I have no clue what to do. Look, all I am is a common thief. I came here to steal some watches." He threw the box of watches out of his rucksack onto the sofa, "I had no idea you would be home, I know you have no reason at all to trust me, just believe me when I say I'm not a murderer."

Regina studied the thief's face. Robin? Was that his name? She couldn't tell, he was talking so fast and stuttering out his words that it was hard to make out what he was saying. She could tell that he didn't plan on murdering a man tonight, and she could tell that he was incredibly nervous. If his eyes weren't so green and persuading Regina would've taken advantage of his worries, but something within her told her not to. This man had comforted her earlier, now it was her turn. Even if he was a common thief.

"I believe you. And you can keep the watches, I'm pretty sure Leo won't be needing them now." She said and then looked down at Leo, whose skin had lightened and a smell was beginning to linger. She scrunched up her nose and turned back to Robin, "But like I said, what's the plan. Because by morning Mary Margaret will be back in this house, and she will defiantly tell the whole town that her father, the mayor, is dead."

Robin had calmed down but his brain was desperately trying to rack up some ideas. _Think, Robin, think. You've always been the clever one, think._ His mind was empty, especially since Regina had just washed away the majority of evidence supporting domestic abuse. He looked helplessly at Regina. She was brewing her own plan in her mind, even with Leo dead, it still meant Regina was Mayor, she would still have to live a life she never wanted, with too much money, and power. With no love or freedom. But if there was a way to escape that, could it work? She could cut the final string of her retched life that was controlled her mother and start fresh. But there's still the 'Leo's dead body' problem. Regina started to think deeper and as she did the puzzle in her head started to fit together.

 _This could actually be possible._

A massive grin spread across her face.

 _But what about the thief? Would he agree?_

Robin raised his eyebrows at Regina's thinking and was beginning to get agitated with suspense.

"Have you thought of something?"

Regina looked up into his trancing green eyes,

"Well, I have an idea and it may seem crazy, and I'm not one to do crazy, but if crazy is what it takes to finally be free then so be it."

Robin was listening intensely to Regina's words. _There it was again: free. She wants to be free of her whole entire life? Start over on a blank slate? Is that what she's implying? She said her idea was crazy? Wait…_

"I'm not killing you too." Robin said and Regina laughed. A laugh that made Robin's stomach tingle.

"Oh, you stupid thief. No of course not. My idea is something a bit more adventurous." She said, teasing him with her words. Robin blushed at his dramatic conclusion,

"So what is it you have in mind, milady. I will do anything, because I know for a fact I don't want to go to prison for a murder that I never intended to commit. I'm not leaving my boy…"

Regina wasn't listening to the thief babbling on, she was thinking how to break her crazy plan to him. She cut him off by sitting down on the couch and hit the leather next to her, beckoning him to join her. He did and Regina took a deep breathe,

"Okay, my idea is we set this up as a robbery gone wrong. We can tip the bookcase over on Leo's body and it would just look like an accident. With the watches gone, the police would suspect a thief had wanted the watches and in the process the bookcase 'accidently' crushed the poor mayor. You only hit him once, it doesn't look deliberate anyway. It will work, trust me."

Robin did trust her, "But they would still be on the chase for a thief, and I'm not spending my life worrying or hiding in the shadows." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Let me finish. If that was the end of my plan then I would still be stuck in my life I'm already trapped in. That's only phase one. Phase two, is me emptying my bank account, and disappearing, making it looked like I was kidnapped…"

This time it was Robin's turn to interrupt.

"Wait, what? You want me to kidnap you? I've already violated 2 laws, breaking and entering and murder. I don't want to add anything else to that list thank you very much."

Regina shook her head, "But no-one would suspect you. I guess you've robbed places before, but Leo's records of this town show no crimes being committed. Your name has never come up. And while the Sheriff Graham runs around knocking on doors trying to find out where I am, we would have used my money and driven somewhere far away from this town and I can live my life."

Robin was trying to take in all that Regina was saying. She really was amazing, coming up with such a plan that could let them both escape this town. _She's offering me part of her money? Either this woman is incredibly selfless, crazy, or would do anything to try and escape her life? What about Roland? With the extra cash, sure they could escape town, but with a woman? What would Roland think? That his daddy has a girlfriend? As if Regina would play along with that._ Robin stopped thinking, realising he needed to give some sort of answer to the impatient woman standing in front of him.

"Why not just escape by yourself? Why include me. You're giving me half your money, why trust something to valuable to a common thief like me?"

"You can't steal something that's been given to you." Regina said softly, too softly that it annoyed her, so quickly added, "Plus, a common thief is my only option right now." Back in her harsh tone. Robin smiled,

"Looks like you have yourself a partner." Regina couldn't believe her ears. He was agreeing to it. She was actually going to be free. Trying to contain her excitement and cool she replied,

"Just don't get in my way."

Robin smiled again, thinking that 'thank you' must be a really rare phrase for Regina to say. He guessed there wasn't much in her life to be thankful for. Robin decided that Regina's true self is the person she's shown him in the past hour; sassy and smart; brave and bold; and he can tell she likes to be in control. So he toyed with her desire to come across as heartless,

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
